Goddess In The Dark
by TheOfficialJordanLorenna
Summary: Alexandria Harmony cannot explain her powers to anyone but Cassia, her best friend. But when Julia comes along, will Alex be able to lie to her? And when Alex is captured, who will be there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_In ancient times, it was said that the goddess Selene drove the moon across the sky. Each night she followed her brother Helios, the sun, to catch his fiery rays and reflect light back to earth. One night on her journey, she looked down and saw Endymion sleeping in the hills. She fell in love with the beautiful shepherd. Night after night she looked down on his gentle beauty and loved him more, until finally one evening she left the moon between the sun and the earth and went down the grassy fields to lie beside him._

_For three nights she stayed with him, and the moon, unable to catch the sun's rays remained dark. People feared the dark moon. They said it brought death and freed evil forces to roam the black night. Zeus, King of the Gods, was angered by the darkness and punished Selene by giving Endymion eternal sleep._

_Selene returned to the moon and drove it across the night sky, but her love was too strong. She hid Endymion in a cave; and now, three nights each lunar month, she leaves the moon to visit her sleeping lover and cover him with silver kisses. In his sleep, Endymion dreams he holds the moon. He has given Selene many daughters to guard the night. They are powerful and beautiful like their mother, and mortal like their father. Zeus was angered by Selene's pregnancy and punished the daughter's to earth. Before they were born, however, Helios tried to kill them to rid his sister's shame. The children were to powerful. Failing in his try, but also bestowing one of the daughters' a gift of the sun; producing one mortal goddess of the sun and moon._

Chapter one:

Alexandria Harmony clutched the amulet handing from her neck. The eclipse was overhead and the feeling of danger crept inside of her. It wasn't safe in Baltimore, New York in the first place, especially for two sixteen-year-olds. Her friend Julia was walking beside her on the empty street. Luckily they were only a block from her best friend Cassia Avery's house. Julia Kensel, Alex's other best friend was at her side. Alex glanced at her friend carefully while she gabbed about her recent encounter with Dean Laurent. The sexy, muscular, bad boy at Kayla's party that night; and how Alex had refused to let him bring them home with Cassia. There was something Alex sensed about him; his eyes were penetratable, and unapproachable. His left arm had a barbed wire tattoo on it and his long dirty-blond hair had been brushed back to shape his face. He looked like a predator to Alex. That's probably why Cassia wanted to dance with him in the first place.

Though he had tried to get Alex to dance with him first. He rubbed his finger down her arm and toyed with her hair while Alex was pushing him away. She almost lost control of herself and disappeared completely from the feeling it gave her, he wanted her. Alex didn't know why. Cassia had butted in at that moment. Alex had stood watch in the back while Cassia danced with him. He almost pulled the zipper on her dress down twice before she playfully twirled in his arms and pulled it back up. Half the time she didn't even recognize what he was doing to her, she was so lost in his eyes. His black and gold evil eyes. Alex's eyes couldn't take anymore at that point and moved her eyes to Julia, and how Brian was in the corner with her trying to create conversation. He was to shy of a guy to talk to her anyways.

When they were leaving, Dean offered to bring Cassia home; he invited us also. Alex immediately said no and started walking. She tried her hardest to read what he was thinking, but she only got glances of images. She grimaced when she saw the picture of him unbuttoning her own dress. Yet something inside of her longed for his touch, the same longing she had for Sam's touch. Though she wished she couldn't disappear and become breathless every time he tried to kiss her. Now Dean wanted to have her. Dean was something called the common whore. Her last look at Cassia was of Dean moving his hands seductively from her shoulder to her lower thigh. Passing some objects in-between, and biting her right ear. He was thinking of her body against his…and of her…cutting herself. Alex gasped at that image as the blood trickled down her arm and she rubbed it in a heart around his neck. At least if she got in trouble she could redo it all. One of the many good things of time travel, though Alex found it highly dangerous.

"Cassia, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Alex asked.

"You guys go ahead." She breathlessly said when he finished kissing her neck.

"I still don't know why she would even go with him anyways. He was such a freak. Did you see his friends; I'm talking major emo people."

Alexandria's laugh filled the quiet street.

"Yea, he's a freak but…that's Cassia. I'm sure she'll be fine. She knows how to defend herself."

"I don't know. Especially with this guy, he just...he's scary."

"I know, Julia." Julia started talking about Brain then, but Alexandria just listened to the night. Still clutching her moon and sun amulet, she heard a male voice.

_Don't worry Alexandria; she'll be perfectly fine_

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked.

"Hear what?" Julia asked glancing around.

"I don't know; I just heard somebody's voice." She said. Maybe it was just in her head.

She cursed the ground while they walked faster down the street.

_I told you, she's fine with me._ The voice said again, this time with a laugh at the end. Alex jumped.

"There it is again." Alexandria said, glancing everywhere for a trace of someone of something on the street.

"You're seriously freaking me out Alex, stop it." Julia said smiling.

"I'm not kidding, Julia. I heard something." Then Julia glanced behind her.

"Ok." She laughed and walking in silence for a couple of moments before a sound made them jump.

"I just heard a footstep." Her eyes widened. They both broke into a run, not caring about their shoes falling off their feet. Alexandria passed a car and looked through the rear view mirror on her way. She saw something behind them, not knowing what it was though. Her molecules wanted to burst, but she wouldn't leave Julia behind. Her ribs started hurting when they turned the corner. She saw something out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Adiuvo me nunc, O Mater Luna, servo nos; Regina Nocis." _She heard, and then she realized that she was the one who said it. She didn't even know what it meant.

The only other language she knew was Spanish. Then the footsteps behind them stopped. They looked behind to find out who was there. Julia tripped on a broken branch from a tree and stumbled to the ground. She got up quickly though.

"I'm fine." She said, her head flying in all directions trying to see who was following them.

When they finally reached Cassia's apartment Alexandria breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like forever on that empty street, she felt a presence while she was walking. Then the voice, Cassia's building brought so much relief.

"I hope she's here already, I didn't see his car at all."

"Yea, I didn't either." Alexandria said as she rang the doorbell.

Cassia's mother opened the door. Cassia was adopted, her mother found her on her doorstep. She was short, and skinny. She had long hair that came down in tendrils; she loved to read and was very imaginative. She didn't know Cassia's secret either, which meant they had to be extra careful around her.

"Hello girls! I thought Cassia was with you?" Mrs. Arianna asked. Obviously Cassia hadn't made it home yet. Julie elbowed Alex in her side, Alexandria was filled with worry, but tried to cover it up. She didn't have very good acting skills.

"She got a ride home from a friend." She said, trying to find an alibi, "I'm sure they just stopped for smoothies somewhere." She added.

"Oh, that's fine. Do you mind calling her for me? I have a lot of work piled up for me." Alex thought that Mrs. Arianna looked frazzled.

"Sure." Julia said.

We went up to Cassia's room. It has yellow, pink, and green walls and wood floors. Her bed is full of different colors. Her room is like walking into a paint store. Colors are everywhere. Unlike my room, which has some accent colors in it.

"I hope she's okay, I wonder what he did to her." Julia asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to call her."

"Good idea, I'm going to the bathroom." Julia said.

"Cool, I'll be right back if I'm not here when you get out." Alex said looking towards the window.

"Sure." Julia was bouncing up and down at that point.

When Alexandria heard the door close she went to Cassia's window and opened it. Her backyard lights were on and the ones that lined the tree looked so beautiful. The moon was still hidden in darkness and thankfully all the lights were still on. Alex waited patiently while Cassia's phone rang. Then out of the corner of her right eye she saw a shadow climbing over the fence. Her molecules almost jumped all at once. She hadn't become completely invisible in a long time. Before the shadow could come any closer she let her molecules separate as they wanted and felt the gravity slowly disintegrate. She hovered over the room and slowly eased her way out the window, lowering herself to the ground. She got closer and closer to the shadow as it walked towards the stairs that lead to Cassia's bedroom. What if it was Dean? What if he was coming to get the rest of this prey? What would happen to Julia?

She was suddenly filled with confidence and reached her hand toward the shadow…and finally the light hit it.

"Cassie!" Alexandria screamed into the night. Cassia gasped and put her hand over her mouth to keep the scream in. Her head whirled around and up searching for a trace of Alex.

"Where the heck are you!?" She asked. Alex gathered up her molecules and watched as her skin began to appear, "Where the heck were YOU!?" Alex asked hugging her friend.

"He…he almost kidnapped me, and then I totally realized it. I was so lost in his voice. Then he told me to look in his eyes, and I…it just felt so horrible. I don't know, it was like his mind was entering my mind. I opened the door of the car and ran as fast as I could."

Alexandria looked at her friend's legs and saw the scratches on them. Her tan face was dry and her brown hair was wind-blown.

"Why didn't you just go back and fix it?"

"I couldn't, I was to worn out and stupid. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She said and her head dropped.

"Its fine Cassia, I'm just happy you're okay! Come on, let's go inside."

Alexandria climbed up the stairs and through Cassia's window. She grabbed her brush and gave Cassia some jeans and a shirt. Her dress looked like Dean had been playing with it.

"Why do I need to change?" She asked.

"You mother doesn't know you came home. Say you took a ride to Kayla's house to get your ipod and you changed at her house."

"Right." Cassia agreed when Alexandria was done.

"Go, before Julia get's back from the bathroom."

"Going." She said as she ducked through the window. As soon as she was out, she was back in.

"His friend's are out there." She said. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide. Alex made her way to the window and peered at the gang below the floors of the apartment.

"Its fine," Alex said as she closed the window. "I'll just distract your mom and you'll open the door and appear like you came through when you really were never outside."

"No wonder you're my friend." Cassia said taking the steps downstairs two at a time.

"Mrs. Arianna?" Alexandria asked when Cassia hid behind the family couch.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"I was just wondering where Justin was, he wasn't in his room."

"He's sleeping at a friend's house tonight." She answered while folding a towel from the washing machine.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Alexandria saw Cassia quietly unlock the doors and turn the knob.

"Yes darling, it's a girl's night…" She couldn't finish because Cassia opened the door and turned to close it.

"Oh Dear! Cassia! Where have you been young lady!? I was so worried about you."

Alex was surprised; Mrs. Arianna was usually a little more laid back that that. She was strict, but laid back.

"I went to Kayla's house to pick up my ipod. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Call next time and where is your dress?" She asked.

"I changed at Kayla's house. It was bothering me."

"Alright, I'll discuss this with you tomorrow. Well you girls get settled and I'll make my famous ice cream Sundays."

"Thanks mom!" Cassia said and kissed her mother.

Julia appeared at the top of the stairs when Cassia and Alexandria came up. Her bleach blonde hair shone in the hall light.

"Cassia! You're back!" She screamed and hugged her friend.

"Yea, I'll tell you about it when we get to my room."

"Good." Julia said and headed for the bedroom.

The curtains on Cassia's window were blowing around when Alexandria opened the door. She stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Alex?" Julia asked.

"I'm sure…I could have sworn I closed the window. I didn't lock it, but I'm sure I closed it."

"Maybe the wind blew it open or something. That happens to me all the time." Julia said and jumped on the bed. Flinging her sandals across the room.

"Yea, maybe the wind did it." Cassia said, eyeing Alex. Alex heard Cassia think, _Maybe it was them._

Alexandria shook her head.

"Why were you in the bathroom so long Jules?" Cassia asked; Julia burst out in laughter.

"Never eat the clams!" She said. Cassia started laughing too, Kayla's father was a chief but his seafood made everyone sick.

"Great, Now I have to go to the bathroom…ugh…and I ate the clams too Julia!"Alexandria said. She sot a glance at Cassia and headed for the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

She went into the bathroom and opened the window. Invisibility was probably one of the least used abilities of her. She never did it, it scared her. Once, when she was ten, she tried becoming invisible and couldn't gather herself back together. It took her an hour to be visible again. Her mother went crazy trying to find her, that's when she found out about the power.

_Focus Alex,_ She whispered to herself. She let her molecules relax and thought of Sam tracing her neckline at school one day. He was brushing a sequin off her face after art class and got lost in her eyes.

She looked in the mirror. She looked so much like her mother when she was a child. Dark brunette hair, blue eyes, pale clear skin…though some pimples were coming through. She blinked and focused again finally letting the molecules spread. She floated above the ground and headed outside. She spotted Dean and a girl with black hair, red and purple highlights, and a black leather dress on staring at the window. She looked at the stairs heading down to the cement below and thanked God that the ladder wasn't down. Then she noticed what was on the top step to Cassia's room. A pocket knife was outside the window. She looked at Dean again and decided to eavesdrop. She went down to eye level with them, being careful not to breathe. The girl had a D scratched on her chest. The cleavage on her dress was crazy. _Tramp_ Alex thought, and she sighed a little louder than she should have.

"Did you hear that?" Dean asked the girl.

"No, and she obviously isn't coming back. Just forget her Dean, and maybe we could head back…" She trailed off and started tracing his face with her razor nails almost licking his face with her outstretched tongue.

"Whatever." Dean gave in. He pushed her body away. She hissed and got out her knife. She scratched into her skin another D on her arm. Alexandria almost puked.

When Alex got back to the bedroom the girls asked if it was the clams.

"It was so the clams." Alex said smiling. The window was still open too.

"Girls! Ice cream is ready!" Mrs. Arianna yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Cassia said and jumped up. Julia started walking downstairs and Alex pulled Cassia aside.

"They left but…"

"But what?" Cassia said.

"Just look." Alexandria said leading Cassia to the window of her room.

"I don't see anything." Cassia said peering to the streets.

"Look down, Cassia." She pointed to the knife.

Cassia gasped and grabbed Alexandria's hand.

"Why are you always right?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just have good judgment." Alex answered. She picked up the knife.

"What are you doing!?" Cassia asked.

"Checking for identification or something." Nothing was on the knife, so she threw it on the next shaft's stairs.

"Are you coming!?" Julia asked from the doorway.

"Yea, sorry Julia. We were looking at the moon."

"It's covered, it's the eclipse." There was so much she didn't know, Alex felt horrible not being able to tell her friend the truth.

"Right." Alex said when they went downstairs.

_Why do I have only a moon amulet and you have a sun and a moon on yours? _Cassia thought.

Alexandria shrugged and blocked Cassia's mind from her's. She looked down at the colored moon hanging from her neck. The sun was smaller and connected to the moon; it had a gem in the middle of it that changed colors randomly.

"They look so good!" Alexandria said when she reached the vintage kitchen. Cassia's father was an architect before he died in a building accident. Their apartment was amazing. The English style on the walls and the vintage cabinets was finely detailed. It was like walking back into the eighteen hundreds.

"Thank you, my little darlings. Now you eat up while I go finish the laundry. I swear the work around here is never finished." She said as she walked into the laundry room.

"Tell her what you heard when we were walking home." Julia said. Alexandria's mind went blank, how could she tell Julia that she heard a voice, it could have been someone thinking it too.

"I heard someone's breathing, and footsteps. Then I heard someone say something." Alex said.

"What did they say?" Cassia asked, leaning in further.

"I…I can't remember." She covered.

"You have to remember, Alex!" Julia said.

"I remember one voice. It said, "She'll be fine with me." And then I heard laughter." Alexandria said, then Julia smiled.

"I didn't hear any of that, stop joking." Julia said. Cassia sat in silence, looking for an expression on Alex's face.

"Why do you look so confused?" Julia said when she composed herself. Sugar and Julia don't mix well.

"I said something, unconsciously, when we were running." Her face crinkled into three little lines as she repeated the words to her friends.

"What is_ Adiuvo me nunc, O Mater Luna?" _Cassia asked, "I don't even want to try the other part."

"I don't know, I just said it."

"It sounds like Latin; my mom wanted me to learn it last year. Mater means mother." Julia said.

"Do you know what the rest means?" Alexandria asked.

"No, but I'm sure Google does."

They finished the Sundays and headed to the couch to get Cassia's laptop.

"Sometimes it doesn't connect so don't get your hopes up." Like Cassia said, she couldn't connect to the internet. When she exited, her banner had an eclipse picture on it.

"I like your moon phase calendar." Julia said before she closed the screen.

"Moon phase calendar?" Alexandria asked.

"I downloaded it from an astrology website."

"Cool, I think I want to get that."

"It's free too." Cassia said. The girls put their ice cream glasses in the sink; Julie started digging in ser bag.

"So, I brought Sidney White, Transformers, or Step up 1 and 2?"

"Step up." Cassia and Alex said at the same time. The girls laughed as they went to Cassia's room to watch movies all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven't updated this in a while. Sorry

-jordan

Chapter three:

"Are you asleep?" Cassia nudged Alexandria awake. Alex was caught in a nightmare. She was drowning in some Type of water; she couldn't come to the surface. All the while she was hearing," Hold on, we're coming. Stay strong Alexandria." Cassia voice woke her up before the last of her oxygen failed.

"I am now. What time is it?" She groggily said as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, it's almost five."

"Um…why did you wake me up?"

"I wanted to talk to you before Julia woke up."

"I'm sure she won't be up until six, go back to sleep." Alex said.

"Alexandria I'm serious." That meant she really meant what she was saying. Cassia never called Alex by her full name. Her face was paler than usual, and her black hair was a mess, she probably hadn't slept well.

"What is it?" Alex got up finally and sat next to her friend on the messy bed.

"I kept thinking about what you heard while you were walking down the street."

"Oh…that wasn't all of it." Alex interrupted.

"What else was there?" Cassia asked.

"I heard, "Don't worry; she'll be fine." Then I heard later, while we were walking faster, "I told you, she'll be fine with me." And then a laugh; then was started running." Alex repeated.

Cassia's eyes widened. "I told him, before I jumped out the car…that you would probably wonder where I was if I was gone too long."

"What did he do?" Alex asked her, fully awake.

"He told me, I think she knows you'll be fine with me." She said, "Then I jumped out."

"How does that explain the presence though, I felt someone there."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"It felt like… like someone was following me."

"Felt?" Cassia was confused.

"Like when Jack is hiding in your closet. You can just sense it, can't you?"

"Well, yes. But on an empty street?"

"Why not? But who would be following us like that, especially on this street. It's a nice neighborhood." Alex asked herself out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just the wind or something." Cassia said going to sit on her lime green beanbag chair. Alex jumped over Julia's sleeping body and sat on the pink chair next to Cassia.

"I swear Cassie. I heard something, someone was there." Alexandria argued.

"I believe you; I just wish that this could all go away." Cassia said, looking at her fingers.

"How could all this go away, we've never had this happen before?"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about secrets, powers, our separate lives. We can't even tell our best friend what we really are!" She said. Alex breathed slowly and let Cassia calm down.

"I know it's hard, but maybe we weren't meant to be normal. All those girls that want to be independent and amazing in their own way, we have that." Alexandria tried to sooth her friend.

Cassia was one of the most independent persons that Alex knew, and Alex loved her for that, but there was so much on the inside.

"I know, but you're already popular. You would be popular even if you didn't have your gift. You barely even use it…"

"You know why I don't use it."

"No, I can't remember what you said." She said, turning to her friend.

"I'm scared of it. I'm going to get stuck in it, or something bad is going to happen."

"Oh yea, scared like in fifth grade when Max almost kissed you in the play. Your legs started disappearing!" The girls laughed silently about their mess-ups with their powers.

"Remember the time you told me about the first time you went back in time?" Alexandria asked.

"Oh yes…who could forget that one. I was six trapped in a time warp. I didn't know how to return to the present." Cassia finished.

"I kept hearing you think, faintly." Alex said.

"Oh yes! That's how you found out you could read minds! Your mom was freaking out because you kept hearing a voice." Cassia was breaking down in hysterics. Luckily Julia could sleep through a nuclear bomb.

Alexandria got up and turned on Cassia's radio. She looked out Cassia's window at the same time. She gasped.

"What is it, Alex!?" Cassia jumped up and ran to her.

"Look at the moon, Cassie." She pointed to the luminescent circle in the sky.

"I guess the eclipse is over." Cassia said and laughed.

Cassia opened the window and climbed onto the deck.

"Come on girl, get out here!" Cassia said, Alex pressed play on the CD of Sara Berellies.

"I'm right here, just chill." Alex said climbing out with her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alexandria asked; looking at the brightest crescent moon she's seen in a long time.

"Yes…I…I feel safer now…I don't know why." Cassia said.

"Like nothing can stop you?" Alex finished for her.

"Nothing at all; like I'm indestructible." Cassia said. Alex stopped and looked at her friend. Her eyes widened. In the moonlight, her amulet glowed. The face of the moon was as bright as the one in the sky.

"What are you staring at?" Cassia asked Alex.

"Your necklace is glowing, Cassie." She said, picking it up to show.

"It is, and so is yours. The gem of your sun is gold! It's never done that before has it?"

"I never noticed; this is the brightest moon after the eclipse I've ever seen." Alex realized.

"Were you the last to go to sleep again?" Cassia asked Alex.

"Again, yes. I'm the one that stopped the movie since you guys fell asleep!"

Alexandria got up to see the moon more clearly. She gasped when her foot slipped and landed on the next step, causing her to land face flat in the other direction; she caught herself on the railing though. She was staring at the ground when she opened her eyes again.

"Crap." She cursed under her breath.

"Oh my God! Alex, are you okay!?" Cassia asked trying to pick her up.

"I think so." She said, rubbing her head.

"Are you sure your ok, you landed in the other direction!" Cassia said, trying to find a scrape on Alex.

"Cassie, I'm fine…What's that?" Alexandria said as she picked up the note next to her foot.

Cassia shivered, "Can we go inside now, dawns about to break and I'm freezing!"

"It's almost October, it's supposed to be cold." Alex said. Alex sat by the windowsill and opened the note. She voice cracked a couple times as she read it.

Dear Cassia,

Thanks for the dance tonight. I had a great time, and I hope to see you again. You can't run from me that fast baby. Maybe we could go to my favorite hang-out spot by the lake. I'll bring dinner. Let's say next Saturday at eight? I'll see you there sexy.

-Dean

"Oy Vey…" Alexandria started.

"Does he actually think I'm going to go!?"

"Does who think who's going to go where?" A small voice came from under a pillowcase.

Alex laughed, "Get up Julia."

"No, I refuse to move. Just answer my question." Julia said, stretching her arms out from under the covers.

"Dean wrote her a note. He wants to take her out Saturday at eight."

"What?!" She screamed and jumped up. She put her hand to her forehead, "Got up to fast."

Alexandria laughed and passed the note to Julia. Her eyes widened at every word she read.

_He is such a freak, why did she get herself into this? _Julia thought.

Alex smiled at Julia's silent thought. _Why are you smiling?_ Cassia asked her.

Alexandria whispered, "She's wondering why you danced with him in the first place." Cassia smiled too and laughed a little, "I have no idea." Cassia said.

"Do you know what this means!?" Julia asked, wide-eyed.

"What Jules?" Cassia asked.

"Cassie! He seriously is interested in you. As in, WAY too interested." She said.

"Julia, do you think you're over analyzing all of this. Maybe he likes her a lot and he just has to take that she doesn't like him." Alex said, "You don't like him do you?" She added.

"No way, not anymore." Cassia said. Alexandria raised her eyebrows; she searched through Cassia's thoughts. _Oh sick, that felt so good and yet so wrong._ Cassia thought when she had a picture of Dean kissing her neck. Alexandria grimaced at the familiar picture.

"Well a good thing about this is that we didn't have to deal with his friends. Cassia butted in when I said no." Alex said to her friends. That made the moment a little better.

_It's the principle of the thing!_ Julia was thinking.

"Well changing the subject. What time is it?" Cassia asked.

"Almost six-thirty, why?" Julia said.

"I want some pancakes." She answered.

"Oh, me too; Will your mom fill an order of chocolate chip waffles?"

"She better; and there is only one way to find out." Julia said. We all jumped up and ran to reach the stairs first.

When they were all in first grade, they were over at Cassia's house playing. Her mother called them from downstairs and they all ran to get there first. Whoever was last had to do whatever he other girls told her to do. It was something the girls did a lot, a big race for all of them.

Alexandria got to the stairs last since she was sitting on the window. Julia was head to head with Cassia, except she was gaining speed. Alex saw them almost at the bottom and took a falling risk. She hopped onto the railing of the staircase and slid down as fast as she could. She screamed when she almost fell, which caught Cassia and Julia's attention….

Cassia was the last person down the stairs.

"Man! Why did you have to slide!?" Cassia said when she jumped onto the rocking chair.

"Why are you people up this early in the morning!?" Mrs. Arianna said when she appeared in her doorway."

"Sorry mom, we woke up and now we're hungry" Cassia said.

"Let me guess, pancakes and waffles?" She asked.

"You know us to well." Alex said smiling. She sat on the barstool by the island.

"With chocolaty goodness, please." Julia said hopping on the table.

"I'll make them if you'd get off the furniture." Mrs. Arianna said; love tapping Julia's back.

"Sorry." Julia said and flipped onto the couch.

"I just don't get how you children could go to bed so late and get up so early. Why when I was your age, we slept in every time we could. Your great grandmothers had to get up at four every morning and work." Mrs. Arianna was a history girl. She loved talking about her ancestors and excreta.

"We know Mrs. Arianna, that's why we appreciate everything we have." Alex said laughing.

"Oh right, appreciate everything…just go on the computer while I cook. Instead of the other way around." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Julia said and opened the laptop. Alexandria rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Alex, what did you say yesterday?"

"I don't know, shoo, I say a lot of things." Alexandria said in, what Julia called it, a "from the hood" accent.

"No Alex, what did you say in Latin?" Cassia said, getting serious.

"Oh…give me a second to remember." Alex said trying to think of the words.

"Hurry up, your making me impatient." Julia said clutching the mouse.

"_Adi…uvo me… nunc…"_ Alex started, "_O Mater Luna, servo nos….Re…gina Nocis._"

"Can you spell that?" Cassia said. Julia started laughing and Alex sat down on the computer chair.

"Adiuvo me nunc." She said. Alex started spelling out each word and clicked translates on


End file.
